This invention relates generally to planters, and more particularly, is directed to a hanging planter designed to visually contain a plurality of removable food items therein and then be used as a planter.
Often, for holidays, special occasions and the like, candy and/or plants are given as presents. The candy is generally contained in a cardboard box which is discarded after the candy is eaten. The plant is contained in a planter that is adapted to sit on a surface or hang from a high location.